<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Age Ranges for Age Players by TheGriefPolice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668751">Age Ranges for Age Players</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGriefPolice/pseuds/TheGriefPolice'>TheGriefPolice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AB/DL, Age Play, Babies, Diapers, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, Toddlers, bottles, references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGriefPolice/pseuds/TheGriefPolice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is simply a list of common ages that people write characters as and how developed they should be. I see a lot of inconsistencies in how a characters talks or walks and the age they are defined as. This is nearly a list of suggestions for those interested.</p><p>Ages:<br/>0-6 months<br/>6-10 months<br/>12 months<br/>18 months<br/>And then from 2 to 7 years old.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Age Ranges for Age Players</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Preface: I’m not a parent, but I’ve had a lot of experience with kids. If you see any mistakes, please let me know!</p><p>Also, this is entirely generalized!!! Not all kids develop the same, so there will be differences with people. This is not an end-all be-all, nearly suggestions for those who are curious.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0-6 months:<br/>-starting to roll over into their stomach<br/>-maybe uncoordinated crawling<br/>-bottles<br/>-diapers<br/>-laugh and giggle, not much else</p><p>6-10 months:<br/>-effectively crawling<br/>-starting on food - mush<br/>-baby babble<br/>-diapers<br/>-bottles</p><p>12 months (1 year):<br/>-starting to eat slightly chunky food, still mostly mush<br/>-starting to walk, v unsteady<br/>-babbling with easy words like “mama” (dada is harder because of the d sound and would be more like “ahah”)<br/>-shift from bottle to a soft-spout sippycup <br/>-diapers</p><p>18 months:<br/>-walking effectively on their own (still a bit unsteady as babies are uncoordinated)<br/>-eating solid foods from the table, but soft things cut in very small pieces. This is about the “hotdog” stage.<br/>-sippycups<br/>-diapers (some people like to start potty training here, but most start later.)<br/>-speech is slurred but starting to come through</p><p>2 years:<br/>-walks independently<br/>-starting to say words, repeats what people say. (This is when you stop cussing around kids.)<br/>-potty training (typically) starts<br/>-pull ups<br/>-sippycups<br/>-energetic as all hell.<br/>-can eat most foods, small and tiny pieces. (Note: this is about the time you’re supposed to try eggs and peanuts and other common allergies to see what is/isn’t safe.)<br/>-uses own fork/spoon<br/>-identifying colors and such. Word associating.</p><p>3 years:<br/>-walking, running, getting into everything<br/>-full conversation (though typically one-sided)<br/>-either in potty training or has been potty trained. May still wear pull-ups/diapers at night<br/>-introduction of plastic cups. Many, many spills.<br/>-literally the definition of energy, but that can and will crash fast. Tantrums.</p><p>4 years old:<br/>-potty trained<br/>-pretty independent<br/>-gets into a lot of trouble</p><p>5 years old: <br/>-reading and writing begin (not fluently)<br/>-full, two-sided conversations. <br/>-starts school </p><p>6 years old: <br/>-similar to five, just more advanced. <br/>-can read simi-fluently on picture books and such</p><p>7 years old:<br/>-almost completely independent<br/>-starts math<br/>-can read alone with slightly more advanced picture books, may start thin chapter books</p><p>That’s pretty much the oldest I’ve seen on here, but I can do more if you would like. Hope this helps!!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>